Letters to Sam
by AusilinAzure
Summary: Before the FAYZ, Sam uses his power. Connie knows that something drastic is going to happen soon, after seeing the students at her school act... differently. She wants to help Sam, but will her Letters to Sam be enough? Will she need something more witty to save her surfer son? Or does Sam have the brains to figure it out himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, let me just warn you, i'm crappy at intros**

**I own nothing**

"Stop it!", I scream, trying to push Tom off me. Recentley, our relationship has gone down hill, resulting in this. I knew Tom was a rash and spirited man, but I never imagined that he could be like _this_.

He pushes me harder against the worktop, and I try to stay strong, but I know that I am cowering against is harsh gaze. My lower back pains from the contact with the cold, hard marble worktop and my heart is beating faster every second.

Grabbing my upper arm, Tom reaches to slap me sharply across the face. The stinging in my cheek sends my mind whirling, when I see a shocked figure at the hallway door.

"Sam!", I shout, "get out of here! Go upstairs, I-"

But Sam's not thick. He sees me, still pushed against the worktop, and Tom's forceful grip on my arm. And suddely, such a harsh rage on his face, which I never knew _he_ would be able to express, scared me. Yes, my own _son _cared me, and I knew he was going to do the one thing I tried so long and hard to keep a secret.

His face contorted in rage as he faced his palms towards Tom. A blindining white light shot from his fingertips, and the sound of pitiful screams rung in my ears, but I could hardly hear it for the pulse thrumming wildly through my brain. I looked at Sam, shocked, he himself mirroring my expression. But he was staring from his hands to Tom, appalled and dismayed, before whispering in monotone,

"Are you ok, Mum?"

And even though he practically fried my boyfriend, I know that he is still looking out for me. That, no matter what, he is there to protect me. But I'm his mother. _I_ should be doing that for _him_.

So I decide to do just that.

I nod, and go and see Tom, face down on the floor. The flesh of his hand is all mangled and bloody, the putrid smell of burning flesh lacing the air. I reach over lightly, checking his pulse.

Still a pulse. Phew. At least now it will be easier to lie on Sam's behalf.

"I'll call 911", I say regretfully, not wanting to call an ambulance on this jerk's behalf. Sam's still looking at his hands quizically, but to be honest, I can't help to be slightly creeped out – and scared - as well.

What happenend there? What did Sam's hands do? I know about the ball of light he created in his closet during a black out, but how could he _burn_ someone's _hand_ off?

"911, what's your emergancy?"

Fully aware that Sam's in earshot of the conversation, I say, "my boyfriend burnt his hand on the stove."

The lady on the other end of the line continues to ask questions about the nature of the accident, house number, and so on. But I'm not focused on her. I'm only focused on Sam.

Gentley, after the lady departs saying that an ambulace was on its way, I put the phone down. Sam's still standing in the same place, out of shock more than anything else.

"Go", I whisper. He looks at me, shocked. I realise what it must sound like, so I rephrase what I said. "Don't be here when they take him away. Go out for a surf or something." He turns around, but I know fully that he's too numb for a surf. Slowly, he makes his way to the door.

"I'm sorry, Mum."

I give him a weak smile in return and a quick hug.

"Now go! Before the ambulace gets here!" I shove him out the door.

….

I pull my laptop onto my lap. The clock reads 3:12 am. I sigh, rubbing my eyes quickly, before starting my first letter. I place it in a file, named, 'For Sam'.

_Dear Sam,_

_I saw what you could do today. It's not your fault. The reason I'm leaving these letters to you is because I know something bad is going to happen soon._

_I know because I saw C at work yeasterday. He, of course, doesn't recodnise me,thankfully, but, Sam, if you ever met him, you would agree when I say you wouldn't get on well._

_These entires can't be too long. Just a new piece of the puzzle everytime. Forgive me for being so inconspicuous._

_Mum._

And, with that, I shut my laptop lid and am reassured into a dreamless sleep.

**Continue? not continue? please tell me through a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oky doke! chapter 2!**

_Chapter 2_

_Dear Sam,_

_Remember when you were five and asked what happened to your father? And I replyed saying, "he's not with us anymore, but loves you very much"._

_I was wrong. Daniel never loved you. I found his will, and it said, 'for my unborn child, I leave nothing, including the emotion that humans are deluded into thinking is the answer: love'._

_But, Sam, how he was so wrong. Love _does_ make the world go round, and I want you to learn this, because no matter what happens, Sam, it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. Please remember this, for I live in fear of regretting not have doing so._

_Sam, love everyone. Love your decesed father. And me. But, most of all, love yourself, as I worry that you are to selfless and deal with other's problems rather than your own. And, Sam, remember, I love you. More than the world._

_And one day, I know that you will find someone, not that you unconditionally love, but that you _want_ to love. And that someone will love you back, and finally, I will be happy._

_I love you, forever._

_Mum._

I snap the lid of my laptop shut as Sam arrives home, fully decked out in his surfing gear. He's grinning from ear to ear, something which only happens now whenever he forgets the incident which happened last week. Laughing and chatting with Quinn, his friend with a… unique dress sense. Of course, Quinn doesn't know about it, and I plan to keep it that way.

"Hey, sweetie", I say, ruffling his hair.

He looks up at me brightly. "Mum. I didn't expect you to be home this early".

"School got closed", I say, remembering what happened earlier today.

_Diana walked the school as if she owned the place, Drake by her side intimidating all the kids and Caine bowing down and obliging to her every command, like a lap dog. _

_A dog you wouldn't want to mess with._

_I was applying a cool salve to a student's nose – he had got punched by Drake after annoying Caine. There had been a fight, but a one-sided one, and the security guards outside the school had to break the boys apart. After that, Caine raged at one of the officers, pushing him back with great ease without even touching him. Shortly after, the school got closed and I got the day off work, unlike the teachers who were looking into this odd happening. _

_I didn't think it was odd. It was just another pointer to what I was expecting after the occurece with Sam._

_I had take Caine off to the side, to talk to him. I could see our resemblence – face shape, the same colour hair – and decided to ask some questions._

_Which, of course, he didn't answer._

_Then I told him to be careful with his powers, to keep himself hidden, which earned me a punch in the face. It wasn't too hard, just enough to get me the rest of the day off work._

"What happened to your eye?" Sam asks, looked at me worriedly.

"Nothing, dear, I'm fine", I say. "Did you and Quinn have fun?"

"Yeah".

…

_Sam,_

_I needed to update again today – just to record some of my findings._

_C is t Coates. He hangs out with his posse, inculuding D and D. _

_Remember you asked me what happened to my eye, seeing as it got bruised earlier today? And I said 'nothing'?_

_Yeah, well that was a lie; but I bet you knew that. You read me way too well. I'm sorry that all my letters include are lies._

_C… he acted weirdly today. I think he has the same thing you do, but, looking at it closley, I think that everyone with your… power, applies it differently. That doesn't mean that you can do numerous things; it just means that you can each do different things. And I doubt you will ever find two people with the same power. He could use his to move objects – heavy ones, at that. I want to research into this power, because if there is two of you, there has to be more, out there somewhere. And, somehow - perhaps with training - your power level may be able to be increased, but Sam, I don't want that. I don't want you to be power hungry, or to be using your power without reason. actually, I don't want you to be using your power at all._

_Mum._

**hey! please review!**

**do you have something special you want to happen in the story? perhaps an unexpected twist? just PM me the idea and it will soon be reality o_0**

**Mizzy**

**PS- sorry for the late update! **

**PPS- please read my other Gone fanfiction, An Unbreakable Bond! its a Dekka/Edilio one!**


	3. Chapter 3

hey there! remember me? Mizzy? just to say-im soooo sorry i haven't updated recently! i hope to update this weekend, but i've got so many story ideas that i just need to get on paper, and have started to write lots of other fanfictions, some of which are not online yet...

well, i guess i'll just stop with the excuses...

the real reason i am posting this is that i plan to change my name, which right now is MizzyMarshmallow, to AusilinAzure.

many thanks, and sorry for all those who thought this was an update!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3_

I quickly open my laptop, tapping away at the student records. I look for him first. For Caine. Because, I know that I sent one of my children away, afraid of some sort of 'evil' they possesed. And, if Caine really is that child… well, I just want to know it if's Caine or not. The curiousity is too overwhelming.

_**Name: Caine Soren**_

_**Date of birth: 12/12/97**_

_**Parent(s): Amelia Soren (mother), Jason Soren (father)**_

_**Family: No siblings, not aquainted with other family members**_

_**Odd behaviour: Caine has an odd ability to captive people and get them to do his bidding. He does not own a power to do this, but people are intimidated by his friends and ability to 'have everything'. Very manitpulative.**_

_**Reason he/she is at Coates: Caine started showing unusual signs after birth. He never cried, whined or overslept. Soon, he arrived at school, where he would bully and start fights for his amusement. Later, after he threatened a teacher who had had an affair with him, Mr and Mrs Soren were advised to send Caine to Coates.**_

_**Recent Activity: Caine thrives at all his subjects. He is known for his power of speech.**_

Nothing. Nothing about Caine's relation to me. So does he really count? My child, that I gave away, could that be someone else? Possibly. No knowing whether this is him or not. And, anyway, how could this be? His records state that he is a malicious, power-hungry, malipulative… child. Yes, he's still a child.

But, sometimes, having children brought uo in such a creul environment is worst. They live the harsh life, and Caine seems to be the one who would laugh at others whom are in pain. The one who would rule, as others would be too timid to oppose him.

Next, his accessory. Diana.

_**Name: Diana Ladris**_

_**Date of birth: 1/9/97**_

_**Parent(s): Sasha Ladris (mother), Keiran Ladris (father). Mrs Ladris has the legal possesion of Diana. Her father is unstable, due to a health condition.**_

So Diana's father has a health condition? Never would have known, from the way she strutts her stuff. She's so… heartless, I feel sorry for her father. And her mum. Being a single parent is tough, but with a handful like Diana, things must be bad for her. Maybe Diana isn't being treated right at home, so that's how she turned out the way she is. I don't know. I would ask her, but she doesn't seem the approachable type.

_**Odd behaviour: Uses looks as an advantage over both males and females. Likes to dominate.**_

_**Reason he/she is at Coates: None. Coates was the only available boarding school in the area, and Mrs Ladris 'needed a break'.**_

_**Recent Activity: After joining Coates, her attitude changed for the worst. She was smart enough to notice the males falling for her looks, and used that to her advantage. No one believes that Diana was that little girl out of the fairy tales, as now she is aquainted with the school bad-boy and the intimidating side-kick.**_

So, Diana never used to be evil. The temptation was… too great. She got changed to the bad side.

_Diana was that little girl out of the fairy tales_ no way. I guess she was infulenced too much. And how her mum not want to have a child? Right now, she seems pretty selfish… that reminds me. The 'intimidating side-kick'.

_**Name: Drake Merwin**_

_**Date of birth: 25/8/97**_

_**Parent(s): Douglas Merwin (father). Mother unknown.**_

Another messed-up family. Coincidence, much?

_**Odd behaviour: Drake takes a facination in killing things.**_

_**Reason he/she is at Coates: Drake was caught with a gun. He was taught to never shoot people – omly animals – but he shot a person. His father sent him to Coates to change his… hobbies.**_

_**Recent Activity: Intimidates students around him.**_

OK. Drake Merwin… did he kill anyone? The report says that he… shot someone. Where? Leg? Head? Heart? Why do these reports have to be so inconspicous? I slam down on the keys of my laptop in frustration. A colleage looks at me weirdly.

Calm down, Connie. Nothing has happened. Nothing is going to happen.

_You don't know that_, a voice in my head pipes up.

_Yes,_ I reply to that voice, _and that is why I am leaving note for Sam to find!_

_But how do you know that he'll ever find them? That he'll ever go looking for them? Because, truth be told – and Connie, you know this – but Sam may never find your 'letters' if anything does happen. And what'll you do then?_

_I wouldn't be able to do anything._

_Precisley._

**i just want to say - thankyou for all the lovely reviews! i was in a bit of a turmoil on whether or not this story should be continued, and you guys helped me alot.**

**now, i need a little more help. im not 100% sure what should happen in the future of this story (one of the reason that i was going to quit on it). what should happen next? should caine and sam meet? should connie somehow realise that caine is her son? please, PLEASE, PLEASE give me some ideas, and i will give you a shout-out in return (yay!)**

**thankyou-Ausilin**


End file.
